Aurore'Danil
"Faith is the bird that feels the light when the dawn is still dark." : — Galodi Winterwing, the late Patriarch of House of Winterwing upon the founding of Aurore'danil General Information Aurore'danil, or Morning's Rise in the Common language, is a county of Quel'Thalas located in the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. The county is nestled in the staggering mountains that run along the border of Quel'Thalas and the Plaguelands, and surrounded by several boreal forest territories, as well as various coldwater springs and lakes. Due to the secluded placement of Aurore'danil, it has remained relatively self-sustaining for the hundreds of years it has been in existence, only associating with outside forces for the exportation and importation of trade goods, and the occasional military support of one of its allies, should the conflict arise. The Countess of Aurore'danil and the matriarch of House of Winterwing, Seloris Winterwing, has been known to conduct business with organizations whom were affiliated strictly with the Alliance, and as a result, these decisions have caused the county to side more specifically with the Alliance faction as well. However, this noble allegiance and loyalty to the Alliance has not stopped Seloris Winterwing from accepting members of races whom are more directly associated with the Horde. The most common of these races are the Sin'dorei, and are considered by the Countess as her own kith and kin due to their Elven lineage. These Sin'dorei that take up residence within the county of Aurore'danil are what are most commonly referred to as 'political dissidents', or 'Horde apostates'. They have either defected from the banners of the Horde, or never had political ties with the faction to begin with, and instead are either Alliance-hearted, or Alliance sympathizers. Regardless of reasoning, if they are willing to give a thousand of their own lives for the Alliance, then they are warmly welcomed by Seloris Winterwing and the denizens of the county all the same. The Art and Architecture of Aurore'danil Palehaven The capital of Aurore'danil is named Palehaven, and it is best known for its outstandingly beautiful architecture, as well as the preservation of its very earth. Any visitor whom walks the cobblestone streets of Palehaven can tell that the culture of Aurore'danil holds am immense respect for the nature that surrounds it, as each and every building was erected with this in mind. Each district and alley system opens up into a large square that displays the breathtaking views of its flora. Not a single tree was cut down or harmed as the architects carved out the pathways and structures; not even a natural spring that erupted from the earth below was thwarted. Instead, the denizens of Aurore'danil constructed beautiful fountains and self-circulating waterfalls around the natural flow of the chilly springs, the monuments made of a beautiful white or golden stone, encrusted by a myriad of brilliant gemstones that glisten in the light as it reflects off of the pristine waters. , this one depicting Sea Nymphs, one of the many myths Kul Tirasian sailors often sung about. (Photo credit: Athena-Erocith)]] Palehaven Refuge and the Royal Gardens Under construction. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Places